hermitcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Grian
Grian is a YouTuber with 4.41 million subscribers His most popular video is 50 ways to mess with your friends in Minecraft. He joined Hermitcraft at the start of Season 6 and is part of the group he founded called "Architechs." Grian also created the games: Tag, the Grian Head Hunt, Hot Potato, and Demise. He has the second most subscribers on youtube out of all the Hermits, and is also the newest addition to Hermitcraft. Season 6 'Grian's Base' In Hermitcraft Season 6, Grian's first season of Hermitcraft, He lives in the middle of the ocean near Mumbo's Storage System. He has built his starter base by transforming a shipwreck into a Ship in a Bottle. He has also built Squidward's House in order to power his conduit. Grian's main base is built next to the Ship above the water. It is a multiple-layered tower, with each layer becoming smaller. The first layer is Grian's working area and is currently unorganised. He also built a meeting room with completely white walls, ceiling and floor (Named the "Infinity Room") for the Architechs, a group he founded. Other features include the room devoted to taking away Mumbo's moustache, a nice flowery nature area, and a large ring marking his area around the tower. 'Games' Grian has created and participated in many games during Season 6. He first created the game known as Tag, which was a big deal early-season. However, the tag game eventually ended due to the Prank War and due to Scar getting horribly ill while he was 'it'. Grian also created the Grian Head Hunt, where he hid many Grian heads around the server. The aim for the other hermits was to collect as many heads as possible during November of 2018, with a hidden criterion of creating the best vault. This minigame was won by FalseSymmetry due to the many heads she collected, but followed closely by Iskall due to his impressive vault and the creativity of using a chorus fruit to get in. He also participated in the Hermitville Build-Off, a battle to see who could build the tallest house in Hermitville. His contribution involved building a wooden house made of different blocky rooms. Whilst doing this, he also retaliated to the shenanigans of Iskall and Scar, and made an attempt to block Mumbo's rocket from launching. Towards the end of the Build-Off, he also built a dragon on top of his house. One of Grian’s other game creations is Hot Potato, a game in which players pass around a Hot Potato which also has a rulebook that details what the caught player must do in the next episode. If the Hot Potato is successfully placed in the player’s inventory without them noticing, they have to do the punishment. If the player placing the hot potato is caught, they must do the punishment they detailed in the book. In Episode 93 - NEW HERMITCRAFT GAME, Grian creates Demise, a game in which the last person to die is the winner. Demise started in his next episode, though it took some pushing to kill RenDog and StressMonster101. In the midst of all this, Stress set up a trap to dispense a dragon head on Grian with curse of binding, but Grian was wearing a helmet, so it didn't work. When he noticed Iskall wasn't wearing one, he tricked him into pressing the button, saying the dispensers gave "gifts". Iskall later got revenge on Grian with a dragon head right back. Instead of being rivals in the game, they decided to create the dragon bros, consisting of them, Bdubs, Mumbo, and False. Afterwards, the pace picked up as many hermits were killed by traps until Grian became ninth to demise in Episode 102 - The Story of my Demise. Grian went on to kill an already dead Keralis and Docm77, the last to demise. Truly, Grian and Iskall made a pact to split the diamonds if one of them won, so Grian got half for himself. Iskall also gave Mumbo some diamonds as he was partly responsible for his demise. Iskall is still playing Demise, but Grian and Impulse have bought his death, and are building their machine. 'The Civil War' Grian had a large part in the beginnings of the Hermitcraft Prank War and was the leader of one of the teams, that being G-Team, so named because allegedly everyone on the team had a 'G' in their name. Grian designed the G-Team base himself, though he did not do the redstone for it. He recruited Mumbo Jumbo to spy on Team Star as a mole, which Mumbo did to arguable success until he was discovered. Grian also proposed the capture the flag system for the war, and personally won the war in the last second for the G-Team. Skins Grian has had many skins. So much that Ren is asking him for help with a new one. One of them that really has a purpose is Sherlock Grian, for his detective agency. Poultry Man Grian, though he is not Poultry Man, participated in Poultry Man-esque activities. Even though Grian constantly talked about Poultry Man, even building a base for him, Poultry Man never spoke until the first of the Poultry Man intros, in episode 31, Poultry Man Returns. He departed before the Hermitcraft Civil War, and returned later in the season, to stop Duck Woman. The Poultry Man saga continues, and no one truly knows who he is... Season Ending Grian had decided to end the season in his Season 6: Episode 109 during his Season 6: Episode 110. He decides to launch a rocket through the hole in his base, going out in style. He had been saying he didn't have much to do anymore. Before Hermitcraft Grian is known for creating building tutorial videos on youtube. He is also known for having participated in the Minecraft Evolution (or EVO) server for 51 episodes, his now second longest running series after Hermitcraft VI. Grian's channel exploded quite quickly, and was one of the fastest growing channels on YouTube for a short, after uploading the video, "5 Easy Steps To Improve Your Minecraft House". Many of his tutorials focus on how to improve existing builds and often focus on how to improve building skills in specific areas, such as building pillars, towers, roofs, and of course, rustic houses, a subject which has become something of a running joke on the channel. He is the creator of TNT run, which is now a popular minigame used in multiplayer minigame servers such as Hypixel. He also created the popular minigame "Build Swap". His most viewed video is "50 Ways To Mess With Your Friends In Minecraft" with 36,843,186 views as of 2/13/20 Outside of Hermitcraft He sometimes does build tutorials and build swaps. He has two cats, Maui and Pearl. Gallery File:72B08AD5-8675-4FC5-B641-23607EBF3825.jpeg|thumb|301x301px File:F348F273-DCD2-4A65-BC39-6B1DC8B51E8B.jpeg|thumb Fan Art File:Fanart.png|thumb|left|306px|1 year on H6! - By BlockManiac48 Category:Hermits Category:Joined in Season 6 Category:Male Hermits Category:Hermits with 1,000,000 or more subs Category:Grian Category:G-TEAM Category:Hermitcraft Category:Sahara Category:Architects Category:Active Hermits